


I Dont Fucking Care (But I Do)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunk Harry, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Kinda Dark, M/M, Mentions of Babygate, Smut, Stubborn Louis, but harry is still pissed, but not really, but they arent actually involved, enjoy, i guess if you think about it, kinda angry sex, larrystylinson, mentions of hendall, mentions of louelle, mentions of oli?, uhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis says he doesn't care, but when harry needs him , he always comes running</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dont Fucking Care (But I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based of the song idfc by blackbear. you should check it out its great. also, i have nothing against briana, kendall, Danielle, or Freddie (except i kinda do) so.

of course harry isn't home yet. why would he be? but louis could care less where he is at 3am. nope. he doesn't give a single fuck. at least, that's what he keeps telling himself. but everyone knows deep down, the reason louis stays up every night isn't because he just cant sleep.

and, like every night its around 4am when a drunk harry stumbles in the room, loud and even more uncoordinated then usual. louis pops up from the couch as soon as the door bangs open. 

"louuuuuu" harry slurs meeting eyes with louis, "were ya, waitin' fur meh?" he asks, words barely understandable. louis rolls his eyes, and sits back down on the white pristine couch. being a apart of the same band as harry and making millions, everything in harrys house was new and expensive. 

"no. my cable is off, i wanted to watch tv. so, i came here." he lies right through his perfect teeth. he came here every night and waited for his harry to pop up, but there was always another excuse why he was here. his cable was definitely not off, how could a famous singer that was loaded not pay his cable bill?

"riightt" harry giggles. louis rolls his blue orbs once again, "youuu waanttt someee tin tooo drinkk?" harry asks, moving to the kitchen. louis sighs, hating the sight of harry attempting to function like a normal human with loads of liquor running through his veins. 

"no, harry. come sit down" louis says softly, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him to the couch. harry follows, too weak to protest anyways. the sit, and louis begins the nightly routine of undressing him for bed. he was like a tall talented toddler really. 

he started with his honestly way too pricey shoes, considering they were the ugliest things ever. he then shimmed him out of his skin tight jeans, leaving him in boxers, socks, and a cotton button up. louis checks him out, attempting to be subtle, but he fails. 

"like what you seeee?" he asks smugly. louis scoffs, and shakes his head softly at the younger boy. louis tugs harry up, and too the elevator, not feeling like attempting to pull the boy up his stairs in this state. 

"kendalll says hi" he says as they wait for the doors to open to the second floor. louis' jaw clenches, knowing exactly what the twat was doing. he was trying to make him jealous, and unfourtantley it was working. 

"i don't give a fuck what that stupid ass slut said, harry" he spits out. harry smirks, knowing his stupid plan worked. louis hated the fact that he always hung around her, and it got worse seeing the pictures of them on that stupid yacht, cuddling, and fucking kissing and shit. fuck. 

"Briana and Danielle also say hi" louis then says, smirk of his own when harrys face drops. yep, he had his own card to play, if he was really feeling evil, he'd bring up the stupid baby that he could honestly care less about. and no, not like a how he doesn't care about harry, he really didn't care about Freddie. its not even his kid, its oil's. but, of course, he has no choice. both him and oli hate it, but what can ya do?

"fuck you" he says as the doors open, rushing out by himself. louis follows him. when he walks in the room, harry is no where to be seen, right before louis goes to call him, the door slams, and louis is pushed up against it. lips automatically connect to louis', his plump ones fitting perfectly with louis' thin ones. harry pushes his tounge inside louis' mouth, running it over ever aspect of his mouth, causing louis to moan a bit.

"can Briana or Danielle kiss you like this, lou?" he asks when he pulls away, nibbling on his neck softly, causing louis to whimper, "answer me louis. can. they. kiss. you. like. i. do?" he asks between pecks. louis shakes his head no quickly. 

"no, fuck, hazza. no one can kiss me like you do." he moans. harry smirks in triumph, before guiding louis to the bed, and pushing him down, before climbing on top of him slowly. louis closes his eyes in pleasure when harry grinds down on to his semi hard on. 

he pulls louis' pants down off his thick legs, exposing his boxers to the cold air of the bedroom. harry pulls his own shirt off, followed by louis', leaving both boys in nothing but boxers and socks. harry begins kissing louis again, slowly at first, and then harder, dominantly. louis knows its his turn tonight, he seems to be in the mood to bottom anyways. 

harry sneaks his hand down across louis' tummy, to the elastic of his briefs, sliding his hand in slowly. he grabs hold of louis' now fully erect cock, and begins to pump slowly, "do they get you off like this louis? huh? can they make you cum as hard as we both know i can?" he asks as louis screws his eyes shut. 

"no, fucking hell, no never" he moans out. harry stokes harder, faster, and right before he lets go, harry pulls off, causing louis to whine, "ah ah ah, don't be greedy lou." he taunts, pulling louis' boxers off. louis hadn't even noticed that harry already had his off. 

harry leans over the edge of the bed, and returns with a bottle of lube. he puts a decent amount on three of his fingers, "hands and knees" he demands, and louis obeys, like the good little boy he is. harry teases his fluttering pink hole a bit, rubbing the rim slowly. louis whimpers and pushes his bum back, trying to get harry to get on with it already. 

"fuck, louis." he moans as he sticks a single digit inside of the boy, "always so tight for daddy, huh?" he rasps. louis nods, unable to speak anymore. harry slides another finger in, scissoring the boy open, scraping against his prostate every now and then. by the third finger, louis was a moaning mess, wanting to be fucked already. 

"please, harry" he moans out, earning a sharp slap on his ass, "please, daddy" he corrects himself, earning a sigh of approval from the younger boy. 

harry pulls his fingers out, and kisses the pink hole once, before lubing up his thick hard length, "on your back baby, i wanna see your face when i fuck the living hell out of you" he whispers dirtily into his ear. louis moans, and flips over, opening his legs in invitation to harrys throbbing member. 

harry scoots up, before slowly entering his slicked with lube and precome cock into louis' awaiting hole. louis moans as harry bottoms out. he sits there for a while, allowing louis to get used to the feeling of him, although they have done this millions of times, "move, god" he moans out after a beat or two. 

harry doesn't need to be told twice, before he begins t fuck into the boy. slow at first, but soon picking up pace when louis begins moaning faster. and even once harry is going as hard and fast as he possibly can, louis being scooted up the bed with each thrust, louis still begs for him to go harder, deeper, faster. 

"oh god, oh fucking god, I'm gonna, fuck" he moans out as he cums all over his and harrys chest, "daddy fuck" he groans, as harry fucks into him, getting himself and letting go with a pained moan of louis' name. 

he pulls out, and lays next to louis, pulling him into his chest. the cuddle for a bit before louis speaks up. 

"i love you" he says. harry silently sighs. its a pained sigh, because no, louis didn't love harry. he only loved harry when he was drunk and they were fucking. but harry loves louis, and so they continued on this destructive and painful path. 

"i love you too"


End file.
